


Пепел

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel





	Пепел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/878185) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



Стайлз стоит между двумя деревьями на той стороне улицы и не замечает его. Сегодня им всем пришлось несладко: они попали под перекрёстный огонь охотников и стаи из Аризоны. Скотту удалось немного разрядить обстановку своей болтовнёй, но это не отменило резню. Айзек истекал кровью на земле, Эллисон обзавелась новыми синяками и ссадинами, а Дерек словил две пули, когда заслонял собой Стайлза. Третья пуля всё-таки зацепила руку Стайлза и оставила глубокую рану, которую они залатали уже на заднем сиденье Камаро, как только смогли унести ноги. Стайлз объяснял шерифу по телефону, что произошло на самом деле, пока Эллисон промывала его рану, а Айзек заливал своей кровью обивку переднего сиденья.

Вот как несладко им сегодня пришлось.

Сейчас же Стайлз сидит на крыше, недалеко от окна своей комнаты, и обнимает ноги руками. Дерек вдыхает и сосредотачивается на быстром биении сердца — мелодии Стайлза. Он испуган. Адреналин потихоньку отпускает, и Стайлза начинает потряхивать.

Дерек делает шаг к нему, как Стайлз вдруг шарит позади себя, а потом зажимает что-то в губах. Дерек останавливается. Он видит, как Стайлз щёлкает зажигалкой своими изящными пальцами, видит, как маленький оранжевый огонёк на мгновение освещает его лицо. Дерек вдыхает, когда Стайлз затягивается: кончик его сигареты ярко горит в темноте. Затем Стайлз выдыхает и трёт рукой лоб. Дерек видит, как дрожит сигарета в длинных пальцах, замечает, как ногти сильно расчёсывают шею.

Он ещё долго наблюдает за Стайлзом, даже когда сигарета осыпается на крышу пеплом. Стайлз остаётся на крыше, а Дерек растворяется в ночи.

* * *

Дерек молча едет в джипе со Стайлзом. Он даже не уверен, куда они держат путь. Дерек просто по привычке, а может, от скуки или чего-то ещё проходил мимо его дома, и Стайлз предложил прокатиться.

Они подъезжают к озеру заповедника. Стайлз сдаёт назад к самой кромке воды, останавливает машину и выходит. Затем поднимает багажник и садится внутрь. Дерек устраивается рядом.

Он не расспрашивает Стайлза о самочувствии, и без этого знает, что тот в последнее время беспокойнее обычного. Его огнестрельная рана до сих пор заживает, а ведь через несколько недель стая разъезжается по колледжам. Хотя Дерек старается об этом не задумываться. Он не хочет думать о том, что проведёт следующие полгода без них. Без Стайлза.

Стайлз вытаскивает из пачки сигарету. Дерек неодобрительно косится в его сторону, на что Стайлз отвечает пристальным взглядом.

— Даже не начинай.

Дерек молча наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз щёлкает зажигалкой и подносит её к кончику сигареты, закрывая от ветра ладонями. Фильтр удобно устраивается между его губ, и рот Стайлза выглядит непристойно. Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что мог бы найти лучшее применение этим губам, мог бы заменить сигарету на кое-что другое.

— Мне это помогает. Расслабляет, — объясняет Стайлз, хотя Дерек не задаёт никаких вопросов. — Я редко курю. Просто за эти несколько дней столько стряслось…

Дерек ничего не говорит, лишь наблюдает за тем, как Стайлз пожёвывает нижнюю губу, пока та не становится розовато-красной. Стайлз теребит свои волосы, джип, ботинки… Он почти забывает, что между его пальцев болтается сигарета: дёргает рукой, и пепел падает прямо на штанину. Дерек успевает быстро стряхнуть его с бедра Стайлза.

— Не рассказывай моему отцу, — просит Стайлз после очередной затяжки. — Или Скотту.

Дерек кивает, переводит взгляд на воду и, немного погодя, когда беспокойство Стайлза достигает своего пика, проводит ладонью по его затылку.

* * *

Стайлз стоит у «Джунглей», прислонившись к стене, и болтает с каким-то парнем. Дерек сначала чувствует его запах, а уже потом видит. Стайлз стоит к нему спиной. На нём тёмно-бордовые джинсы, которые плотно облегают задницу, и простая белая футболка, которая выгодно обрисовывает спину. Дерек смотрит на плавные изгибы его тела и сразу же замечает показную лёгкость. Стайлз на взводе. Это прослеживается в жестах, в наклонах голову, в отстукивании ногой беспорядочного ритма при разговоре. Стайлз как всегда беспокоен и не уверен.

Парень, который разговаривает со Стайлзом, вообще как открытая книга. Он смотрит на него так, будто видит в нём очередную галочку в списке своих любовных похождений. Так, словно Стайлз дешёвка.

У Дерека краснеют глаза. Стайлз не девственник, и они даже не встречаются, но от этого Дерек не перестаёт меньше его желать. Дерека просто бесит, что этот парень смотрит на Стайлза как на добычу, которую нужно завалить.

— Стайлз? — восклицает Дерек, притворяясь удивлённым. Сначала к нему оборачивается парень, рассматривает его и явно видит в нём угрозу. Дереку знаком этот взгляд, поэтому он уверен, что не ошибается. В Нью-Йорке он мастерски соблазнял людей, поэтому точно знал, как нужно двигаться, улыбаться и наклонять голову. Облегающие джинсы с футболкой тоже играют на руку.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты тут делаешь? — потрясённо выдаёт Стайлз, но в его голосе не проскальзывает недовольство. Внимание Дерека переключается на руку Стайлза, которая держит сигарету. Издалека это было незаметно.

— Я ведь могу и обидеться, — отвечает Дерек. Затем улыбается краешком губ и Стайлз отвечает широкой улыбкой, которая каждый раз попадает в самое сердце. Стайлз быстро забывает про стоящего рядом парня, поэтому Дерек дарит тому презрительную усмешку. Похоже, парень хочет что-то сказать, но, поколебавшись, уходит.

— Просто «Джунгли» не совсем по тебе, — Стайлз подносит сигарету к губам, и Дерек наблюдает за тем, как белый фильтр ложится на тёмно-розовую нижнюю губу. Стайлз сжимает губы и затягивается, а у Дерека от этого бессмысленного занятия что-то сладко скручивает позвоночник. Похоже на то, как сине-серый дым окутывает голову Стайлза. Дурманит. Стайлз вытаскивает сигарету изо рта и быстро смачивает розовым языком губы. Там, где недавно лежал фильтр. Теперь его губы блестят.

Когда они заходят в клуб, Дерек узнаёт, что Стайлз пришёл сюда с Дэнни. Дерек перебрасывается с ними парой фраз, после чего уходит к барной стойке и покупает себе выпить. Он смотрит, как раскрепощённо танцует Стайлз, и понимает, что до сих пор думает о его губах и о том, как бы Стайлз двигался под ним. Дерек думает и о том, что от Стайлза уже не несёт таким беспокойством, как парой недель ранее. И всё же оно ещё не сошло на нет. К Дереку подсаживались уже пятеро, но он отшил всех. Сейчас он хочет наблюдать, выжидать.

Стайлз идёт к выходу, ловит взгляд Дерека и жестом приглашает следовать за ним. Дерек без промедления оставляет парня, который что-то ему говорил, и выходит на улицу. Стайлз стоит за углом. Его футболка кажется зелёной в свете вывески. Он прислоняется к стене, одна его нога согнута в колене. А рядом с коленом горит оранжевый огонёк.

— Большинство людей приходят в такие места, чтобы с кем-нибудь познакомиться, — говорит Стайлз и хорошенько затягивается. Дерек смотрит на то, как его губы обхватывают сигарету. Ему хочется увидеть, что ещё могут обхватить эти губы. — Ты же никого не удостаиваешь вниманием. 

— Не встретил никого интересного, — рассеянно отвечает Дерек. Стайлз, будто сам того не замечая, покусывает ноготь большого пальца, а затем вновь затягивается. Дерек представляет лежащего на своей кровати Стайлза, пока сам он делает всё мыслимое и немыслимое, чтобы помочь ему расслабиться. Он представляет, что Стайлза потряхивает от ласк его рта, а не от тревоги. Дерек воображает, как эти губы припухли от поцелуев, укусов, орального секса.

— В самом деле? — Дерек отводит глаза от желанных губ и пытается стереть картинку, в которой он хватает Стайлза за волосы, а тот стоит на коленях и позволяет трахать себя в рот. Стайлз смотрит на него и усмехается. Уголок губ приподнят с одной стороны, ямка посередине, там, где был фильтр, уже разгладилась. Дереку безумно хочется провести по изгибам его рта своим пальцем, прочувствовать языком.

Дерек поднимает бровь, а Стайлз намеренно подносит сигарету к губам, сжимает её губами и долго со смаком затягивается. При этом он не сводит глаз с Дерека. Стайлз без колебаний округляет рот и медленно выдыхает. Затем его язык проходится по верхней, а потом и по нижней губам.

Дерек сглатывает.

— Никого интересного? — спрашивает Стайлз, бросает сигарету на землю и топчет её ногой. — Совсем никого? — он подходит близко-близко и слегка пробегается пальцами обтянутой футболкой груди Дерека. Его пальцы прослеживают накачанные мышцы, а затем слегка трут сосок.

Дерек хватает Стайлза за голову и впивается в его губы поцелуем. Стайлз стонет ему в рот, когда Дерек просовывает язык и сразу распознаёт вкус виски, пепла и самого Стайлза. Какое-то время он буквально насилует рот Стайлза, желая распробовать его как можно лучше. Потом Дерек оттягивает его нижнюю губу и начинает её покусывать. Когда он отстраняется, то видит следующее: глаза у Стайлза горят, щёки заливает румянец, а губы припухшие и влажные.

«Что ж, — думает Дерек, — это уже начало».


End file.
